Pleasing
by savingthestars
Summary: Unlike the relationship between a certain other couple she could mention, they didn't need to be physical, it was in silent moments like this that they made their feelings known. An Alice/Jasper One Shot.


_This is a one shot, it's just a simple moment between Alice and jasper that I wrote a long time ago. I probably previous posted it on my old account but that account is long gone along with all the fanfiction I posted on it. I've re-read and edited this as it was first written over two years ago (sometime in 2008 I think) and my writing has come on a fair bit since then (or so I hope!)._

_I don't really write twilight fanfiction anymore, I lost interest after the second film came out, I found the films disapointing after reading the books. I somehow couldn't stand to be caught up in all the hype surrounding twilight because of the films when to me they weren't anything special, in fact I felt let down by the films, in my opion they fail the Stephanie Meyers books too much to be forgiven._

_Anyway, here's the little one shot, I hope you enjoy it, if you do please review and let me know! If you don't, review anyway and tell me why!_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, any of it's characters or anything associated with it unless you count the DVD of the first and second film, the keyring and the books. If was the owner of twlight, I wouldn't be posting fanfiction, I'd be writing a full book about Alice and Jasper because not enough is said about them!

_Enjoy,  
Much love x_

**Pleasing: An Alice and Jasper One Shot**

Edward was playing his piano. It was a soft meaningful tune, one I had never heard before. Ever since Bella had come into our lives Edward had been a changed man. He seemed so much happier, so much more... complete.

''You okay Alice?'' I turned to see the man I loved. I almost jumped; I hadn't heard him come in to the room.

''I, uh, yeah, I'm Fine.'' I sighed as I looked towards him. His golden honey blonde hair looked as if he had been running his fingers through it repeatedly.

''Something's wrong.'' I stated simply, I always knew when there was something on his mind; you don't spend years upon years together without picking up patterns in someone's behaviour. ''You've been running your fingers through your hair again.''

He smiled. His smile always made me melt inside like butter in a hot frying pan. He was my soul mate; he completed me, very much like Bella did with Edward, or Esme with Carlisle.

''What?'' I asked, puzzled, he was staring at me now, a smirk on his lips.

''Nothing.'' Came his reply, he voice was low and husky.

I looked at him, his voice made me shiver slightly. He was taller than me but then so was everyone else. Edward often called me 'Pixie Girl' because apparently I have very pixie like features. He had once made a comment about me being smaller than a pixie, I'm not usually sensitive about my height but for some unknown reason this comment had bugged me for days on end until Jasper found out, and decided that he would have to teach Edward a lesson. I think he meant it to be a surprise, him take revenge on behalf of me, but I'd seen what he was going to do. I'd had to keep myself occupied for days so that Edward wouldn't be able to read my thoughts and discover Jaspers plan. I don't know how he managed to his act of retribution off; it's not exactly easy to hide anything from a mind reader. I smiled, remembering. I truly loved Jasper, he was more than I ever deserved. I highly doubt I'll ever know much about my human life, only that I was kept, locked away, in an asylum. Whatever I had faced, it definitely didn't make me remotely deserving of Jasper. He was everything I could ever dream of in a man. He was polite, caring, jealous and loving. His tender kisses still make my knees feel weak. I didn't deserve someone like him, not in a million years, and yet, somehow, he was mine.

If my cold and frozen heart could beat it would have been practically bursting out of my chest. Whenever Jasper looked at me I felt a rush of affection. No one had ever cared for me like Jasper did. I would never care for anyone like I did for Jasper. Life without him would be unbearable. This immortal existence just wouldn't be worth it.

I've always tried hard to hide the self-conscious feeling I get whenever he watches me from across the room. I love that he can't take his eyes off me, and yet I hate it, because I fear that one day he'll look at me and wonder what he's doing with a girl like me. He'll come to his senses and realise that he can do so much better.

It's hard to hide those feelings. The gifts that some of us are blessed with when we become immortal are often the source of annoyance and frustration. It's not easy for any of us living in a house with a mind reader, someone who could see the future, and an empath. Nothing ever stays secret, and sometimes that's a good thing, because then we can't try and hide from our problems, but sometimes all you want is a little bit of privacy.

I smiled at the man in front of me; I had no idea how long we had been stood staring at each other. We had captured each other in a loving gaze, and found ourselves lost within it but not wishing for an escape. We didn't need the physical passion Rosalie and Emmett were always going on about, enough was said in these silent moments we exchanged. I loved Jasper. I loved how he wasn't like most men, he didn't show off, he wasn't loud or brash, and he didn't crave female attention.

I loved his gentle qualities, how he was always trying to please me. What he didn't understand was how every time he walked through the front door he pleased me. It pleased me he came home.

It pleased me that he was mine.


End file.
